


The Final Ingredient

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius brew an important potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Ingredient

“Whatever happened to eye of newt and toe of frog?” I murmured into my lover’s ear as I came up behind her and slipped my arms about her.

Rose turned her head slightly, her tightly pulled-back hair silky against my jaw. “The potion must be exactly tailored to the recipient. You know that, Scorpius.” Her voice was warm sweetened honey, or perhaps chocolate, I thought as I watched her drop a chocolate frog into the bubbly brew. It melted almost instantly. “My father never has outgrown his fondness for chocolate frogs, so it is the perfect ingredient for this phase of the Imperius Potion.”

She spoke clinically, emotionlessly. Her eyes were cool as they contemplated the potion. She really was quite perfect—she got the best possible combination of her parents: her father’s red hair, a more manageable version of her mother’s curls, her father’s blue eyes and her mother’s smooth skin.

She also, some would say if they knew, inherited the worst possible combination of traits from her parents: her father’s ability to hold a grudge, her mother’s ability to be utterly ruthless, her father’s inability to be empathetic, and her mother’s inability to take no for an answer. From both of them she had stubbornness and the ingrained belief that she was right, a fierce intelligence and understanding of strategy.

“You are exquisite,” I told her, pressing my lips to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She sighed and arched back against me. “It’s all unfolding so perfectly.”

Rose smiled, tilted her head to kiss my jaw with those perfect lips of hers. Sinful. So wonderfully sinful. “We’ll have control of everything,” she purred. She knew what that voice did to me… which was, I admit, precisely why I loved to have her do it. “The Ministry has long needed to be revamped.” She laughed. “Vamped! Yes… the vampires need their rights. The werewolves, the giants. Mother fights and fights and never gets anywhere… but with this, we all will be able to eliminate all of these wrongs, turn this into a just and right system.”

I chuckled along with her. Yes, the perfect world… we would be on top. The Malfoys would have their rightful place again, and our world would be perfect. Just like Rose.


End file.
